


I hate you, I love you, an Inspector Gadget Songfic

by Your_Moon_Queen



Category: Inspector Gadget (Cartoon), Inspector Gadget (Live Action Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crying, I HATE YOU, I Love You, I'm evil, Lost Love, M/M, SO SAD, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Moon_Queen/pseuds/Your_Moon_Queen
Summary: This is a songfic feauturing the song I Hate U, I Love U by GNASH. I do not own any rights to the song lyrics in this work, they all belong to GNASH, Garrett Nash, Olivia O'brien.





	I hate you, I love you, an Inspector Gadget Songfic

@Roxanne Ava Manson Hayes of Clans Gunn,Seaton, and Wenzie, Moon Queen’s or Moon Child’s Daydream or Fantasy only not fading because someone believes I am here.

 

 

 

 **I hate you, I love you Songfic,** **March 6, 2017**

 

 

*Gadget laid a blanket on the grass in the sun with a single notebook. As the rays of sunlight poured down on him he opened his notebook and began to write his feelings for that day.*

 

I remember another day, like this one before but I had a different name, a different face, I remember I was not sitting alone in the sun like I am today. I remember a deep, baritone voice calling to me, “His Gino, his papillon.”  But now I cannot remember his face, the look in his eyes, only his voice remains. But why did he call me his butterfly? It does not make sense as to why when I was human, before I was Gadget, I was Gino….Gino could not fly but Gadget can.  I do not even recall his name, and though I have tried to move on with women that allure me, and seduce me, my heart still feels empty. Why does it ache?

 

 

_ I hate you, I love you, _

_ I hate that I want you,  _

_ Don’t want to but I can’t put nobody else above you.  _

 

 

Was I in love with this man I don’t remember once? But why can’t I remember your face, your name? Why are you a stranger holding onto to my own heart? I want to love again, I try to feel it yet why does everyone I try to replace you with make this metal that built me back up feel colder and lonelier like my beating heart?

 

 

_ I miss you when I can’t sleep or right after coffee, _

_ Or right when I can’t eat,  _

_ I miss you in front seat, _

_ Still got sand in my sweaters from nights we don’t remember. _

_ Do you miss me like I miss you? _

_ Fucked around and got attached to you. _

 

 

If you loved me, wouldn’t you be here now? Are just a dream, a fantasy I desperately wished so hard to be real that I made it a memory? But I cannot dismiss the memory, your voice those words echoing in my heart that I heard you say, "My Gino, my papillon". Am I crazy? Is that voice just an illusion my heart created?

 

_ I don’t mean no harm, _

_ I just miss you on my arm, _

_ Wedding bells were just alarms, _

_ Caution tape around my heart. _

 

 

Maybe before I was Gadget, before this metal limbs, this metal frame that keeps me together, maybe before I had wings, like a butterfly? Perhaps  I drove you away with my constant need to solve every mystery and crime, or maybe I just was not good enough for you to stay. But now I feel chained and cursed to the ground, those wings I had before got taken away. I can no longer remember your face, you name, not even where we were then. All I remember are those damned words, and then my memory fades away.

__

 

_ You ever wonder what we could have been? _

_ You said you wouldn’t and you fucking did, _

_ Lie to me, lie with me, get your fucking fix _

_ Now all my drinks and all my feelings are all fucking mixed. _

 

 

*Gadget sighed to himself as he continued writing, tears falling down on the page.*

 

I wish my wings hadn’t been plucked off when I was Gino, then maybe I would still be flying high in the sky with you. But you took my heart. I need to come back into my life, call me a new name, make this metal body feel alive. But without the wings, I cannot fly anymore…..So what can I do or mean to you.now? You couldn’t call me a butterfly now, because I’ve hit rock bottom, I can’t fly away, think away from this memory if I tried to. So now, what am I?

 

*Gadget dropped his pen and notebook on the blanket, leaning forward, clenching his hands into fists and stared at the ground and just punched the ground over and over again, like a rhythm trying beat the heartbreak away and then cried out aloud looking to the sky.*

 

WHY?

 

*Gadget continued to look at the sky and began to look at the shapes of the clouds, calming himself.*

 

*However Gadget didn’t notice the shadow of man standing behind him, sadly yet quietly onlooking until the man walked away, far away.  The man was Claw, he came to a tree and sat down under it, picking Madcat up off a tree branch and placing him in his lap and began to pet him speaking softly to himself in disbelief*

 

He cannot remember me, Madcat? He can’t remember us!  What we were once a long time ago…..I can never go back though. No one can love a monster like the monster I have become. After all I did leave him. I just wish he would forget about me entirely, Madcat...It hurts to see him, Gino in pain now when I can’t even love him anymore. Maybe he’s finally moving on though...

__

 

_ You don’t care you never did, _

_ You don’t give a damn about me, _

_ Yeah all alone I watch you watch her,  _

_ She is the only thing you’ll ever see. _

_ How is it you never notice, _

_ That you are slowly killing me. _

 

 

*Sighing softly, Claw forced himself to think again and looked at Madcat lovingly with a soft sigh of agony*

 

I wish I could forget your face, your touch, your love and your name, Gino. But instead you’re the lucky one, you forgot all about me while I remember everything. Curse you, Gino!  But I cannot be Irving ever again, for you loved Irving not me.  I am Claw now!  I must fight for my own gain….Gadget will never be again Gino. Gadget is only my enemy, I must stop thinking of him like I did Gino, he may have the same face as Gino did but he’s not my lover, he’s Gadget, my enemy.

 

_ I hate you, I love you, _

_ I hate that I love you, _

_ Don’t want to but I can’t put nobody else above you _

_ I hate you, I love you, _

_ I hate that I want you, _

_ You want her, you need her, _

_ And I’ll never be her.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. If you would like to know my exact source for the lyrics I got them here- http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/gnash/ihateuiloveu.html
> 
> I do not own the song or it's lyrics.
> 
> Gino and Irving belong to InterpolisUnderInvestigation and myself. You can visit us on Tumblr- https://interpolisunderinvestigation.tumblr.com/


End file.
